Who I am
by Sycocat
Summary: Songfic about how Soubi cares for Ritsuka. Slightly angsty I suppose.


1I heard this song and thought of Soubi. I thought that I'd write a fic about it since I love both Loveless and Iris.

Song: "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Loveless, or the song Iris.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Curtains fluttered as a cool wind whispered through the open glass doors.

Soubi was sitting on Ritsuka's bed, lovingly watching his young charge as he did his homework.

He barely even noticed the subject of his work as he watched the quick movements his small hand made, the way he furrowed his brows when something frustrated him and how his little tail swayed ever so slightly...

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

He dreamt about this boy and when he wasn't dreaming about him, he was thinking about him. There was no minute in the day when his lovely face didn't flash across his mind.

Ritsuka licked his peach lips. A innocent action to most that, to Soubi, was pure torture. It wasn't as though he simply lusted after the boy, no, it was far more than that.

He longed to taste the sweet lips of his sacrifice, feel his soft skin...

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_'Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

Soubi hadn't even realized that he had moved closer, so close in fact, that he was able to smell the light, fruity scent from dark locks.

Ritsuka's breath hitched in his throat when he felt the older man's lips brush against his neck. Soubi couldn't help but smile.

"S-Soubi what are you doing?"

He knew, at special times like this, that he could give his life to this, this little boy. He would give his life _for _him. Give everything he had...

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He wanted to tell him everything, all of the thing he wished to know.The most truth that he could give him though, were those three words.

"I love you, Ritsuka." He whispered against the pale skin.

He wished that he could remain like this forever. So near to the one he loved but, not tonight, not yet.

"Liar." There it was, the reason. Why couldn't he ever believe that his words were sincere? He could feel that Ritsuka loved him back, at least a little. He would never admit it though and he wouldn't for a long time...

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

"Just go. I don't want to see you and I have work to do." Terse, harsh and yet, unsure.

Yes, he could sense the doubt in those words. That was what told him Ritsuka was lying to himself, that and the way that his heartbeat quickened when large arms wrapped around his small body, as they did now.

Though, it still hurt him to see how seemingly easily that his charge could cast him aside...

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

The man stood, his tall form towering over the child seated next to him.

"As you wish, good night Ritsuka."He didn't want to leave but, of course, he would. That was how it worked. He would leave and then the next day, he would see Ritsuka outside of his school.

Occasionally, he wouldn't see the boy for a few days. Ritsuka would get angry at him when he saw him again. The tone in his voice revealed that he had actually missed his fighter and that made it hurt much less...

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He walked to the open doors and turned back to his sacrifice. Sapphire eyes locked with violet ones.

"I love you." He stated again.

Flaxen hair blew in the wind before disappearing into the night.

Ritsuka sighed, laying down on his bed. He knew that his homework would never get finished tonight...

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am..._


End file.
